


Во всем виноват алкоголь

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Неправильный правдолюб и неправильная альтруистка. Пре-канон, по заявке "Питер/Беатрис до инициации. Им лет по 14. Что-то в духе и настроении общего фильма Шейлин и Майлза "Захватывающее время".





	Во всем виноват алкоголь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.

Напиток во фляжке булькнул, когда Питер сделал глоток и чуть поморщился, чувствуя, как горькая жидкость скользнула по горлу. Виски не очень хороший, но разве четырнадцатилетний мальчишка разберет? Ему важно, что голова кружится, перед глазами все ходит ходуном... И чувствует он себя при этом взрослым. Впрочем, это было вчера, а сегодня он еще не успел ощутить всю прелесть выпивки. Но впереди ведь еще целый день!

В его руки фляжка попала достаточно легко: Питер всего лишь пообещал наябедничать на одного лихача в школе, если тот не притащит ему выпивки. И что бы вы думали? Лихач сдался мгновенно. Трус он, а не великий бесстрашный воин, как пропагандируют их лидеры. Таким, как он, место в Товариществе или Альтруизме, где собираются все нытики и простофили.

Один из таких нытиков и простофиль как раз расположился в сквере за школой. Девчонка, светловолосая и худая, сидела под раскидистым дубом, поджав под себя ноги, и словно ничего вокруг не замечала. «Странно, — подумал Питер. — Альтруисты обычно сразу бегут домой, как только заканчиваются занятия, а эта тут сидит».

Питер собирался пройти мимо, но что-то его остановило. То ли любопытство, то ли желание заполучить в коллекцию шантажируемого чем-нибудь альтруиста. Если эрудиты правы и те действительно приберегают для себя хорошую еду, девчонка окажется очень полезной. Поэтому парень спрятал флягу в карман черных брюк, поправил жилетку и направился прямо к незнакомке.

— А почему это альтруист никому не помогает, а сидит, сложа руки? Страдальцы закончились? — хотелось еще добавить «Сухарь», но по всем правилам разговора, знакомым Питеру, если ты хочешь чего-то добиться от человека, на которого ты еще не набрал материала для шантажа, грубить не следует. Будет еще время отыграться, когда тебе доверятся. 

Девочка вздрогнула и попыталась отодвинуться подальше в тень дуба. В ее глазах мелькнуло замешательство и искорка страха. «Еще одна трусишка? Я легко с тобой справлюсь», — Питер даже улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом с одетой в серое блондинкой. «Прямо как мышка», — поставил диагноз мальчишка. Девочка даже внешне похожа была на это животное — маленькая, незаметная, как десятки других альтруистов.

— Меня зовут Питер Хейс, — произнес он, так и не дождавшись реакции на свои слова.

— Я знаю тебя, — внезапно ответила незнакомка, довольно громко для серой мышки. — Мы в одном классе на истории фракций.

Брови Питера поползли вверх, а сам он удивленно кивнул. Кто бы мог подумать, он — знаменитость!

— А ты?

Девочка чуть замялась, словно раздумывая, а стоит ли ей разговаривать с Питером, а потом все же ответила:

— Беатрис Прайор.

И кивнула, как всегда это делают альтруисты. Питер окинул девушку взглядом с головы до кончиков ботинок, выглядывающих из-под длинной юбки. Когда он снова взглянул в ее лицо, она выглядела не то злой, не то готовой к бою. «Видимо, думает, что я сейчас начну что-нибудь говорить о ее внешнем виде», — решил Питер. Но он не любил быть предсказуемым.

— Ты не похожа на всех остальных альтруистов, ты в курсе?

Девочка явно таких слов не ожидала — ее лицо покраснело, словно Питер ее обидел. «Ах, да, быть как все — главный девиз альтруистов».

— Несмотря на всю эту простую одежку, ты все равно выглядишь красиво, — произнес Хейс, улыбаясь. Беатрис же глядела на него с недоверием. «Давай, еще немного и ты сдашься. Я найду твое больное место...» — У тебя очень красивые волосы. Жаль, что они убраны, наверняка ведь длинные. Можно распустить?

Питер потянулся к голове девушки, но она остановила его руку. «Недотрога», — подумал Питер неприязненно.

— А еще у тебя очень красивые глаза. — Кажется, девочке его слова понравились. Питер достал из кармана брюк фляжку и протянул ее Беатрис. — Пить хочешь?

Девочка кивнула, взяла в руки фляжку и открутила крышку, готовая сделать глоток. Но внезапно она почувствовала запах и недоуменно уставилась на Питера.

— Спирт?

— Почти угадала, виски. Не будешь?

Конечно же, она отказалась. А вот Питер был совсем не прочь выпить.

— Тебе не стоит пить, — Беатрис внимательно наблюдала за тем, как мальчишка делает глоток и морщится. — Это плохо скажется на твоем здоровье...

— Что, вспомнила об обязанностях фракции? — Питер усмехнулся. Новая доза алкоголя ударила ему в голову, сознание уже начинало мутиться. — Не бойся, ничего со мной не случится, это же просто чтобы расслабиться. Точно не будешь? Ну и ладно.

Питер встал, готовый уже уйти подальше от альтруистки, но внезапно покачнулся и оперся рукой о ствол дерева. По его лицу бродила пьяная полуулыбка-полуусмешка, ему уже было на все наплевать.

— Знаешь, тебе не подходит ни твоя фракция, ни твое имя, — внезапно заявил он. — Ты не Беатрис. Тебе нужно что-то короткое и звучное, запоминающееся... — Питер пожевал губы, а потом выпалил:

— Трис! Точно. Тебе подойдет имя Трис!

Беатрис на это ничего не ответила, и Питер махнул на нее рукой — и в прямом и в переносном смысле. 

— Ладно, еще увидимся. Пока!

Питер ушел, а Беатрис вскоре забрал из сквера брат. Девушка быстро забыла странного правдолюба, занятая делами по дому и учебой. Питер забыл ее еще быстрее — со следующим же глотком виски. Иногда, глядя на группку молчаливых Сухарей, он пытался найти в ней светловолосую головку, но никогда не понимал, зачем это делает. 

Питер не вспомнил этой истории даже позже, когда до него, стоящего на крыше, донеслось из темноты снизу: «Первой прыгнула Трис!»


End file.
